Build:Team - VSF Glaiveway
Build designed to safely spike with massive amounts of aoe damage using Destructive Was Glaive and Spirit Rift without causing scatter to get end-chest in Slavers Exile. Team Composition * 1x / Tank/Runner. * 3x or 4x / Glaive Spammers. * 1x / AotL Minion Bomber. * 1x / EoE Consumer. * 1x / HB Monk. Tank/Runner Alcohol version prof=A/E ear=12 sha=12ParadoxFormof DistressNo PainStabilityof EarthEscapeCharge/build Tank/Runner Non Alcohol Version prof=A/E ear=12 sha=12ParadoxFormof DistressAm Unstoppable!"Stabilityof EarthEscapeCharge/build Equipment * Max Armor with Radiant and attunement runes * Weapons: Of enchanting weapon Usage * Run to Slavers' Exile either by Olafstead or Umbral Grotto (Olafstead is a lot faster and safer for both the entire party and the runner). * Enter Thommis's dungeon once inside slavers, and walk to the bridge. * Cast Shroud of Distress --> Deadly Paradox --> Shadow Form. * Drink a level 1 alcohol (with alcohol build) and cast Dwarven Stability then Dark Escape. * Cast --> Deadly Paradox --> Shadow Form --> iau/fnp when preparing to go down the stairs. * Head straight for the corner at the end of the stairs to recast skills without worry of interuption. * Head straight towards your team suggested that you use dash to break aggro(do not worry about balling your going to need your necro to give you a new ctt to tank them all). * Once the entire team is ready, cast everything this includes armor of earth. Begin to ball everyone into the corner. * Ping a target in the balled group. * Once the group is dead begin heading towards any left-overs and stay adjacent to them and ping them as the target. * The nukers will be using you as a means of dealing damage with ancestors rage so be ready to stand close to targets. * After you have defeated everyone and the chest spawns, cast all your skills again including mental block. * Run towards the chest to pick up your drops and drag the remaining foes to the right so that the rest of the team can get their drops from chest safely. Counters * Not keeping Shadow form up * Not bringing alcohol * not reading the usage. optional * Deaths charge for health gain and means of getting unstuck * Shadow Sanctuary for health gain & proper tanking ability * Heart of shadows * shadow refuge * stoneflesh aura * sliver armor (for the heck of it xD) 4 Glaive Nukers prof=any/rt cha=12Was GlaiveRiftRageof DeldrimorUral's Hammer!"Vanguard Assassin Supportoptionaloptional/build Templates * / prof=a/rt shadow=12+1+1 Channeling=12Was GlaiveRiftRageof DeldrimorUral's Hammer!"Vanguard Assassin SupportSanctuaryOptional/build * / prof=rt/me Inspiration=12 Channeling=12+1+3Was GlaiveEchoRiftRageof DeldrimorUral's Hammer!"Vanguard Assassin SupportChanneling/build * / prof=e/rt Energy=12+1+1 Channeling=12Was GlaiveRiftRageof DeldrimorUral's Hammer!"Vanguard Assassin Supportof RestorationOptional/build * / prof=me/rt Domination=12+1+1 Channeling=12Was GlaiveEchoRiftRageof DeldrimorUral's Hammer!"Vanguard Assassin SupportOptional/build * / prof=n/rt Soul=12+1+1 Channeling=12Was GlaiveRiftRageof DeldrimorUral's Hammer!"Vanguard Assassin Supportof Lost SoulsFeast/build * / prof=d/rt Mysticism=12+1+1 Channeling=12Was GlaiveRiftRageAuraUral's Hammer!"Vanguard Assassin SupportInterventionIntervention/build * / prof=mo/rt smiting=12+1+1 Channeling=12Was GlaiveRiftRageof DeldrimorUral's Hammer!"Vanguard Assassin SupportConditionhex/build * / prof=r/rt wild=12+1+1 Channeling=12Was GlaiveRiftRageof DeldrimorUral's Hammer!"Vanguard Assassin SupportQuicknessof my Flesh/build Equipment * Armor: Survivor insignia with Superior Vigor, and vitae or attunement runes * Weapons: Any Usage * Wait for tank to ball the groups into the corner and ping target * Press T and cast Dwg and head to the corner of the wall then cast spirits rift (best on count of 3) and double drop Dwg * By then the balled group should be dead. If not just repeat. * After balled group is dead tank will go head to any npc that didnt not ball (such as warders and zealots) * When tank is near the target he will ping them then cast spirit rift after which everyone takes turn casting ancestors rage on tank ping when casting it on him. * Use evas to spike single target. * Continue to repeat till everything is dead. Aura of the lich prof=N/P death=12+3 sou=7+1 cur=8 comma=7of the LichBone MinionsNovaBileMasochismBarbsTouch This!"Shall Return!"/build Equipment * Max Armor with runes of attunement and radiant insignia * Weapons: Any of enchanting Usage * Get to the bridge where the tank is preparing to begin the run around use "Can't Touch This!". * Wait for tank to ball group then cast bile on the target he pings * Wait for the Glaives to finish off all the group that the tank balled * Then cast Masochism-->Aotl * then cast barbs on the left-behind target the perma tank pings * Keep Death Nova up on any minions * Use we shall return" for party wide res, (only use when there are 3 or more dead otherwise a waste of energy) Counters * Interupts at key moments like during aura of the lich casting Variants * Enfeebling blood for a nice aoe weakness to assist in preventing heal and helping tank with surviving * Suffering for aoe degen * Blood of the master to keep minions alive (not recommended when you want your minions to die.) * Evas to assist in killing left behinds * Going Rt/N and taking Explosive Growth and Flesh of My Flesh Notes *If you have finish killing and you have minions still alive wait for everyone to get the chest do to your minions going off to attack any hostile target will ruin the perma aggroing them away from chest * A hero can easily take this role and fill it out while not being as good at it unless micro managing them. Attributes and Skills prof=Ritualist/Ranger Spawning=12+1+3 Wild=3 beast=12soulHasteBattle Standard of HonorBattle Standard of Wisdomof ExtinctionSoilof my fleshOptional/build Equipment * Max armor with runs of attunement and radiant insignia * Weapons: Any Usage * Wait for tank to be coming to corner and begin casting Edge of Extinction and Frozen Soil. * After casting head to the corner with the nukers and cast Ghostly Haste Then Both Ebon Battle Standards and maintain them. * Use consume soul on any minions that a enemy summons * Destroy frozen soil with your optional skill(see below) for team to res * Take evas or any other pve skill instead of honor when doing guide #2(see below) Counters * Interupts * dying and having party have to wait for frozen soil to die out to ressurect the team * standing in aoe such as sandstorm Variants * Spirit to Flesh * Feast of souls * Rupture Soul * Ghostly Haste * Summon Spirit Healers Boon prof=Monk/Rt Healing=12+1+3 Divine=10+1 Channeling=8KissOptionalHexof LifeSiphonPartyBoonChant/build Equipment * Max armor rune of attunement and radiant insignia * Weapons: any Usage * Head to the corner cast Healers Boon wait for when the tank is back in range spam Heal Party * Use spirit siphon when low on energy * Cast seed of life on tank when balling in corner * Use Dwanya Kiss and optional heal for party members with lower health * Ounce tank has arrive to corner and is preparing to ball leave corner and head out of range from the wall * Use heal party to keep party members alive. This will be your only means of healing tank if using guide 1(see below). Counters * Interupts * enchant stripping Variants * Etheral light * Patient spirit * Healing Whisper Notes * Healers boon can be replaced with ua and rebirth replaced with HOLY HASTE * This Role Can be Replaced eith E/Mo bonder to assist the tank ins doing his job..etc Guide 1 * Perma tank runs to Slaver Exile either from Olafstead or Umbral Grotto * After reaching Thommis section in Slaver's stop at the bridge both aotl and perma; while monk and dwg get into corner * Perma tank begins casting his enchants except armor of earth/stoneflesh * Aotl necro cast ctt and perma begins his run around the chamber * For more detail for perma getting to other side refer to perma tank usage * When the perma has done his full run about and is corner and his energy is full he begins to cast everything(even armor of earth) * Necro will use ctt and eoe will summon spirits and head to corner * Tank begins to ball everyone in the area and brings them into corner * Dwg will cast dwg then spirit rift spike and double drop dwg. * Aotl necro will be in corner with them casting aotl to summon minions before summoners get a chance to. * Group then evas spirit rift+barbs any left behind groups * Perma grab chest and balls the group aways from the chest so rest of party can collect, or have dwg spike the small group. * Collect chest and repeat Guide 2 * (note this way takes about an extra 5 minutes but garantees a no fail run instead of trusting a runner that might fail) * Perma tank runs to Slaver Exile either from Olafstead or Umbral Grotto * After reaching thommis section in slaver's stop at the bridge both aotl and perma * Eoe should begin casting spirit * Perma tank begins casting his enchants including armor of earth/stoneflesh balls the first group * After he pings eoe head in range and uses summon spirits * Dwg will rush in and will cast spirits rift then get in closer and double drop dwg * Repeat till you get near the stairs * This will be the hardes part do to the large amount of rangers with choking gas * Ounce again necro uses ctt and perma balls them into that huge corner all the ranger will not come but get them into a close ball * Perma then waits for when he recieves no more choking gas then deaths charge to ranger and pings and then spike * Continue your way down the stairs * Repeat what you did at the stairs ball them up and move them into a corner and dwg shall spike. * Collect chest and repeat.